Changed
by AliceCullenForever101
Summary: The story of a woman changing constantly through her years. How Leela became Kalinda and how Kalinda became the woman we see her as.


**A.N Heyy guys! This is my first Good Wife fic so I hope yall enjoy! I love the character of Kalinda and I hope I did her justice though most of this is OC. Let me know how I did, even if I missed completetly!**

**Disclaimier: I own nothing otherwise Kalinda and Alicia's friendship would not have been ruinied!**

Kalinda Sharma has always liked being in control, it was one of the first things that came with her new identity. She liked how no one that ever crossed paths with her knew what she was thinking or feeling, that love of secrecy also came with her new name.

_Leela_

Her old name, her old life. When she was Leela, she would have told you how the latest block party went or how her husband was doing. She would have invited you in to her home and you would have been taken cared of. However, before she became Kalinda and after happy Leela left, a new Leela appeared, a darker one. Though how she changed is questionable and only known to the people which took part in this transformation. Many people say it would have to do with her husband and they would be right. The change happened after Leela miscarried and her husband started drinking, heavily. There was nothing she could do because the more she tried to help, the harder he pushed her into that plaster wall. It got to the point where she accepted her new role, though that didn't mean she liked it.

Soon, there came a day when she realized she had had enough. She was not going to be her husband's belonging, his toy. She "killed" herself and Leela was no longer among the living. A new person surfaced, one with deception and manipulation on her side. This new person had the exact same physical features but none of the emotional baggage that became Leela. This new and improved person used their appearance to get a head start, and when it worked and she liked what was happening, she officially became Kalinda.

She left for Chicago soon after her death, but without knowing anyone in the area, she found adjustments quite hard. It didn't take very long for her to realize what she wanted to be doing; she wanted to exploit people and reveal their secrets to everyone they cared about. In a twisted mindset this helped Kalinda with getting over the emotional trauma that came hand in hand with being a victim of abuse. If you were to ask her, she would deny being a victim, Kalinda Sharma is too strong for that. She didn't realize until much later that perhaps she liked working a a PI because she got to show people how twisted some people are; she never told anyone about her husband.

After a while had passed, she was offered a job at the State's Attorneys office and she quickly fell into line with Peter Florrick. She loved working there, it meant that rapists, murderers, and abusers were sentenced and put away for a little while; it helped calm the demons that kept surfacing from the past. The entire time at the Attorneys office her name was not legalized however no one knew so no one cared. It wasn't until Peter found out, and how he found out she'll never know, that her new life became threatened.

However, Peter surprised her. He had wanted to help, which Kalinda thought to be unusual because she wasn't well liked at the workplace. All the women were either jealous or disgusted with the way she dressed or how she got her information. The men were a bit different. They liked her only because of her physical nature and that was ok to her because it led to some great one-night stands. With Peter, though, things were different. He respected her, something she never quite got around to with all her other coworkers even the one-night stands. He never once indicated that he was attracted to her, though she realized it could be because he was married and had kids. Which could also be the reason she let him help her besides the obvious note that her name did indeed need to be legalized. She never told him the full story on how Leela became Kalinda and Peter never asked, which Kalinda was extremely grateful for. They worked side by side for a few months getting everything ready and when the day came that she was officially, by law this time, Kalinda, they went out for drinks to celebrate their newfound success.

Drink after drink after drink, Kalinda and Peter drank until they were on the fast track towards memory loss, something they completely welcomed later on. They stumbled outside and hailed a taxi. Too drunk to care, Kalinda barked out orders to the driver to take them straight toward her address and Peter seemed to really like that. As soon as they arrived Kalinda opened a bottle of wine and they began drinking again, probably to loosen themselves up for what they both know is coming. It didn't take long for Kalinda to straddle Peter and he took to it well. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where they lost themselves in each other. When they were done, they immediately fell asleep with all the excitement of the day, and their latest activity, they were completely drained.

Kalinda was the first to wake up the next morning and Peter quickly followed, having felt movement next to him. Kalinda quickly covered herself and Peter hurried to clothe himself and get the hell out of there. When he was leaving he turned to look at Kalinda one last time and saw that she was still frozen on her bed. She turned her head for a fraction of a millisecond and that's all the acknowledgement he got. He took that as his cue to leave and when he finally did is when Kalinda decided to move.

Kalinda didn't know how long she went feeling the shock of what happened but it was a while. Every time she was around Peter or when someone mentioned his wife and kids, she felt an immense amount of guilt. Sure she didn't know her name or what she looked like, but knowing that if this woman ever found out about you and Peter, you would have broken up a family. Less then a year later that quilt became too much for her and she quit. She and Peter thought it would be best in the end if people were to believe that he fired her so that's where that lie came from. She began looking for a job and quickly found a position at a law firm, Lockhart & Gardner. Unlike what she originally thought, she found she loved working here. The people were great and although there were some people that thought she was a "tease" she found the majority to be nice, though she would never let anyone know that.

So when I say that Kalinda Sharma loved control, she did. Though for the past two years her control has been slipping and she knows exactly why. She met Alicia Florrick, Peter's wife. Originally, she wanted nothing to do with her, I mean she had slept with this woman's husband against her knowledge. But as time went by and Alicia began to consult with Kalinda about intimate details if her life, Kalinda felt a change. When she realized that they were on their way not only to becoming good friends, but quite possibly best friends, it scared her. What was she going to do when Alicia found out? Though nothing could stop the inevitable and they became the best of friends. Kalinda loved working with Alicia because every time Alicia got in court or was just out drinking, she got this air about her that made her seem so much stronger then everyone else and Kalinda really admired that.

When Blake came, she knew there would be a little trouble though she never would have guessed that he would uncover a certain dark secret that should remain forgotten. It hurt when she had to seek Cary's help because the only other man that had helped her as Kalinda, was Peter and look how that turned out. She knew that Cary was different from Peter though and she felt herself honestly attracted to him and not just because of what he could do for her but because he was a good guy. When Cary found out about Peter, Kalinda didn't feel judged by him only that his pity was intense. She wasn't sure which one she would have preferred anyway. He helped her and for that she was grateful.

Kalinda had, in her mind, believed that she would be the one to tell Alicia about Peter so when Alicia went ballistic on her, it came as a shock. Who told her? How? These questions raced through Kalinda's mind as she rode the elevator down. Now all of her control had completely deserted her and for the first time in a long time, she cried. She cried for the loss of friendship. She cried for Alicia's feelings and for Alicia's kids. She cried because she just lost her best friend and she broke up an already shattered marriage. Later, when she would tell Alicia about finding another job and hearing Alicia's statement, she would cry again. Kalinda does not like crying.

With their relationship now destroyed, Kalinda realized there is no picking up the pieces. No mending can be done. It's time to move on.


End file.
